The present disclosure relates to pre-wiring a facility. In particular, the disclosure relates to installation of wiring in a facility before a system that will receive a service from the wiring is installed in the facility.
Wiring may be installed in a facility during construction of the facility so that the facility is “pre-wired.” At some later time, a system (e.g., audio system, video system, security system, computer system) may be installed in the facility and attached to the previously installed wiring to receive a service (e.g., audio signal, video signal, data transmission) from the wiring.